


Starfall

by MrGerudoMan



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Breaking and Entering, Crime Fighting, Future, Gen, Hacking, Police, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGerudoMan/pseuds/MrGerudoMan
Summary: Geo Stelar, also known as Mega Man Star Force, breaks into the Satella Police HQ to steal some information from their central servers. Aided by hacktivist Kazuma Hikari and his NetNavi Rock, the mission is successful, and he escapes with the info.So this story focuses on the cancelled Mega Man Star Force 4, which would have featured Geo as a wanted criminal who has turned to hacktivism. Kazuma was going to be his partner or rival in the game as well. I found this concept art and I fell in love with it immediately. I just had to do my own take on it. I also wanted to do my first Mega Man Star Force story so here we are. I love this fic! :D===/===/===Mega Man © Capcom
Kudos: 9





	Starfall

Geo Stelar races across the sky aboard the EM Wave Road, the information superhighway in the Earth’s atmosphere, and a web of connections only accessible and visible to electromagnetic waves like him. As Mega Man Star Force, he became a blue comet ripping over the city below, responding to any danger and any threats that required his attention. It was the fastest way for him to travel. His spiked hair rustled in the wind, and his blue suited form kept him streamlined. Tonight, however, the invisibility that being an electromagnetic wave provided was more important. Stealth was his mission tonight, and his target was in sight, with no one suspecting his arrival. 

“We’re almost there,” Geo called through the radio to his confidante back at base, “Satella Police Headquarters is in sight.” 

“Roger that. I can see you on the map,” he heard back instantly. Kazuma Hikari, his companion at base, had an eye on him the whole time. He was glued to his computer screen, hands at the ready on his keyboard. A descendant of the great Net Saver Lan Hikari, he was a master hacker, he could hack into anything and everything that stood in his way, and do it without leaving a trace behind. 

“You better slow down, Geo,” Omega-Xis, his EM wave companion, reminded him, “They’ll spot you on their sensors if you’re going this fast.” 

“Right, sorry about that,” the EM wave human responded, slowing down to a stop instantly, “Guess I’m a little eager. Anyways, we’re here now.” 

Below where they stood was the headquarters of the local branch of the Satella Police, a law enforcement agency tasked with solving EM crimes and thwarting viruses around the world. When Geo first became Mega Man, he and the head detective frequently butted heads, and their animosity had only grown over the years. Now, Satella Police had become much larger and more connected with the government’s activities. Their massive tower pierced the sky, breaking some of the EM wave roads in two, disrupting communication. Large satellite dishes adorned the roof, and the tower had a cold look to it. Stone columns appeared to hold it up, and its front face casting a long shadow over the city below. The very architecture of the building was authority and power. 

Geo clenched his fists as he looked down on it and the people inside, “Satella Police Headquarters,” he snarled, “What are you hiding in there?” 

“Oh if I had to take a guess,” Kazuma said, musing over the options, “all the dirty laundry of the city’s elite? Why else would they have so much security?” 

“Not a problem for us!” Mega Man smirked, “We’ll break in and find out all their dirty little secrets.” 

“Be careful, Geo.” Omega-Xis cautioned, “you know it won’t be that easy. I know you can see it too.” 

“Yeah.” 

“See what?” Kazuma asked, leaning into the screen, before realizing, “Oh that. Yeah the building is surrounded by an EM Wave Shield. Not good.” 

Surrounding the building was an invisible shield. A firewall meant to keep EM viruses out of their systems. Normally invisible to humans, Geo could see it thanks to his Visualizer and his abilities as an EM wave being. It cast the building in a subtle orange-yellow hue, complimenting the darkness it resembled. 

“Hmph, I bet they knew I was coming.” Mega Man smirked. He was enjoying the seeming difficulty of it all. The more he saw the security of the building, and the guards alerted to his presence, the more excited he got about the mission. 

“Don’t flatter yourself there, Geo. It’s just a firewall. You could get through, but it would hurt, and you’d alert the guards.” He pauses, a grin growing on his face, “If going in manually is too hard for you though, I can take it down for you. Just say the word and my magic is yours.” 

“Are you patronizing me?” Geo scoffed. He sank down below the road, falling down towards the roof below. The firewall became more visible the closer he got to it. Part of him wanted to go through it as is, without changing his body to allow him passage, just for the fun of it. However, the mission took priority, and as soon as he got close, he turned his body from EM waves to physical matter, making him visible to the naked eye and allowing him to pass through it without issue. 

On the roof, he looked around for a door. The satellite dishes are even more impending and dominating up close. They were pointed in all directions, and big enough that the city could not be seen beyond them. Searching around, the young hero found a door, which was fortunately unlocked, he noticed there were cigarette butts littered the ground below it. 

“Why do people still smoke?” Geo groaned. 

“Dunno but you should be thanking that chainsmoker. He just gave you an easy entrance by leaving that door unlocked.” Kazuma chuckled, “Better get a move on before he comes back for his sixteenth smoke tonight.” 

“Right.” Mega Man burst through the door, and made his way down the stairwell to the next door. 

“You’re on, right Kazuma?” he asked. 

“Are you kidding? I was on before you got here.” he laughed, “I’ve got you on my screen. I have guard positions and security doors marked. I’ll alert you when you’re getting close. Be prepared for a lot of EM wave shifting.” 

“Right.” Mega Man nodded, rushing through the corridors. 

The tower was a labyrinth. Twisting, interlocked corridors on each floor, with no two floors having the same layout and no clear passage to the next one without getting caught. Elevators were a no-go, and the stairwells appeared few and far between. He relied on his EM wave properties, shifting between physical form and different wavelengths to keep himself hidden. He also used it to phase through walls that got in his way. Kazuma guided him through the halls, alerting him to each and every guard position. He also had control over the doors and cameras, and hid Mega Man from view in each camera. 

“Better hurry up, I think the fuzz is onto us,” Kazuma said, noticing that his screens were starting to snow. He typed feverishly, writing up code on the spot to get the security off their scent, “Probably shouldn’t have been so obvious with the security cameras.” 

“Oh now you tell me.” Geo rolled his eyes, peering around a corner. Two guards were stationed at the door in front of him, “What’s behind that door?” 

“Gimme a second,” Kazuma replied, still typing out code, “Hey, Rock, can you handle the map? These guys are better than I thought.” 

“Sure thing!” a voice said on his computer. A window opened on his screen, showing what looked like a boy wearing a skintight superhero suit and helmet inside. He was a NetNavi, a form of A.I./personal assistant that wasn’t used anymore. More common in Kazuma’s grandfather’s day, Rock was perhaps the last NetNavi in existence, and possessed the legendary MegaMan.EXE’s code inside him. Just as soon as he appeared, he closed himself. Just then, the maps shifted on their own on one of the screens in front of Kazuma, while he focused on the hack. 

“Hey, can you hear me, Geo?” the boy asked. 

“We can hear you loud and clear, Rock.” Geo said, “What’s up?” 

“Kazuma put me in charge of the map while he works on the hack,” Rock said, “you wanted to know what was in that room with the two guards?” 

“Yep.” 

“Hmm…” he said, looking at the map, “Looks like that’s the central server room. All the information they have is stored in there.” 

“Hehe… sounds like a room I wanna be in right now.” A glimmer in Geo’s eyes showed behind his red visor. The blue bomber readied his buster in case he needed to blow his way into the room by force, “Can you get those guards away from here?” 

“I think so.” Rock said, working on a distraction. Just then, massive explosions rocked the building, and clouds of smoke billowed down the halls either side of the guards. Distraught, they took off running towards them to see what was going on, “How’s that?” Rock asked. 

“Hehe… Nice work, Rock!” Geo laughed as he felt the tower shake from the explosions, and guards rush in and call on their radios to ask what’s wrong. 

“H-He’s insane!” Omega-Xis gasped, “He’s going to blow our cover with that stunt!” 

“That’s Rock for you. Always making a mess.” Kazuma chuckled, giving a wink to his NetNavi buddy on screen.

“Then we’re gonna have to be quick about this.” Mega Man bit his lip, darting ahead, passing straight through the door and into the central server room. 

Rows and rows of databases and servers expanded out in front of him, each containing more data than he could imagine. Each was dark, with flashing lights along all the faces. Packed neatly inside the room, they produced an eerie hum with their cooling fans and hard drive write heads. Mega Man made his way down the main aisle, looking down each corridor, amazed by the volume of information. 

“Which one is it?” he asked, frustrated, “There’s gotta be two hundred servers in this room alone.” 

“Hold on,” Kazuma said, done with the cameras, moving onto the server room’s data, “Should be in the tenth aisle, and the second one in on the left. That’s got the information we’re looking for. Though honestly, we could do something with any of these.”

“But we’re only going to get one shot at this.” Mega Man said, “We better get what we came for.” He walked down to the tenth aisle, and stopped at the second server on the left hand side. He pulled out the drawer, and raised the gauntlet on his left arm. He connected the two wirelessly, allowing him access to the server.

“I’m in.” he called, “I’m copying the data.” 

“Awesome. I’ll keep an eye on the guards for you.” Kazuma said. 

The date download moved at a snail’s pace. The volume of data being copied to his Hunter-VG was immense, and the connection unstable. His eyes darted from the gauntlet to the door, and back to the gauntlet repeatedly. The bar seemed to taunt him as it slowly crept forward. While the download was happening, he couldn’t do anything to defend himself. He watched as guards moved past the server room. He kept himself hidden behind the wall of servers, hoping that no one could see him inside. The hero was fortunate that no one had come inside the chamber yet. 

“Almost there.” he said, seeing the download bar creep past seventy-five percent, “How’s the map looking, Kazuma?” 

“All clear still,” he replied, scanning the camera feeds and the positions of the guards on the map, “They’re all still checking on the explosions that Rock set off, but they haven’t made it to you yet… wait.” 

“Don’t tell me,” Geo sighed, “They’re at the door.” 

“Yep, better keep yourself hidden.”

“Download is at eighty-seven percent. C’mon hurry up.” 

Geo hears the hallway door opening, and footsteps slowly making their way down the aisles. Flashlight beams danced on the dark ceiling, and darted down the main corridor past him. His eyes darted back to the gauntlet. Ninety-two percent, ninety-three, ninety-four. The footsteps were getting closer. Ninety-five, ninety-six. The bar seemed to be going even slower than before. Sweat built up under his visor as he could hear them drawing closer. 

“Who’s there?” he heard one of the guards call out, “Show yourself!” 

_ Shit…  _ he thought, watching the download creep slowly towards the end. Ninety-seven, ninety-eight.  _ So close…  _ he looked down at the floor. He gritted his teeth as he caught sight of a foot in the aisleway. They were right on top of him. They searched the ninth aisle, both sides, before moving onto the tenth. His aisle. He looked down at the bar on his gauntlet, and grinned. 

“Freeze!” the guard yelled, pointing a flashlight and a gun down the left hand side of the tenth aisle of servers. However, there wasn’t anyone there but a row of servers just like every other aisle. The guard waves his flashlight around, trying to find the intruder, certain he saw someone earlier. Disappointed, he leaves, heading back towards the corridor with the other guards. 

“That was close.” Mega Man breathed a sigh of relief, turning himself visible again. He had changed his electromagnetic frequency to hide himself, turning himself invisible to the guard. 

“You’re lucky he didn’t have a Visualizer on, or you’d have been spotted for sure.” Omega-Xis warned him, “Try to be more careful next time.” 

“Roger that.” Geo nodded, darting out of the server room, and down the corridors. However, his confidence was getting the better of him. 

“Hey, stop! Intruder!” a guard yelled after him, having spotted him leave the server room, “Stop right now! I need backup!” 

“Oh great,” Geo moaned, “Just what I need.”

“I told you to be careful, Geo.” Omega-Xis chastised him. 

“If someone had been watching the map like they were supposed to,” Mega Man groaned, taking a jab at Kazuma, “maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess.” 

“Hey don’t look at me! I thought you were just gonna phase through the walls and fly away!” Kazuma countered. 

“That doesn’t matter now!” Mega Man yelled, rounding a corner, “Oh shit!” The hero skidded to a halt, just before he crashed into a wall of guards, blocking access to the corridor. They were lined up two deep and from wall to wall, keeping him from going that way. The guards behind him caught up to him, and boxed him in. The hero was completely cornered. 

“Oh perfect, that’s just great!” he complained, readying a battle card, “You ready to fight, Omega-Xis?” 

“Ready when you are.” 

Geo smirked, pulling out a battle card, and loading it into his gauntlet, “Battle Card: Predation!” he cried, as the card was loaded. Suddenly, his left arm turned into a lance. “Break Saber!” the hero readied himself, pointing the saber straight ahead at his enemies, “we’re gonna charge straight through, Omega-Xis!” 

“Right!” his companion said, ready to go. 

“Hyah!” Mega Man yelled, darting forward at breakneck speed, straight through the line of guards. Their defenses crumbled as he pierced through them, leaving them in tatters, as he raced through the corridors. 

“Y’know you’re really brazen sometimes, Geo.” Kazuma pointed out, “you could’ve killed those guards with that thing.” 

“But I didn’t, did I?” Geo countered, continuing on as the guards recovered. 

The army of guards still pursued him through the rest of the building, only to be outfoxed by Mega Man’s speed and Kazuma’s hacking. As he advanced, his hacker companion made sure they couldn’t be followed, using the fire suppression system to block off their routes. The blast doors would slam closed behind them, and the rooms would be flooded by the sprinkler system. Finally, he made his way back to the staircase that led to the roof. By the time he reached it, all of the guards had been diverted, blocked off by the blast doors, washed away by the sprinklers, or had their attention diverted by explosions in other parts of the building as Rock continued to distract. 

He reached the roof, the wind howling outside. He looked up, where a patrol of helicopters were hovering over the building, searching the streets and the roof for him. Cursing under his breath, he started to turn invisible, changing his EM wave frequency to make it so the light wouldn’t catch him. However, he wasn’t fast enough. The spotlights caught sight of him, and focused their shine on him. He was completely surrounded, or so the fuzz thought. 

“Hehe… they’re good.” he laughed, “But not good enough! You’ll have to do a lot better than that to take me in!” 

“Are you sure about that, Geo Stelar?!” a voice yelled to him. He turned to see a familiar face come out from behind one of the many satellite dishes, pointing a gun straight at him. The siren on his head was unmistakable to the hero. 

“Detective Bob Cooper.” Geo said, “It’s been a long time!” 

“Too long!” Cooper replied, walking closer, “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden? You used to protect this city from EM viruses and aliens from outer space and all sorts of other things I can’t understand. You used to be a hero!” 

“You’re not wrong. You don’t understand.” Geo quipped, “You don’t understand anything, Cooper! You spent over two years trying to find my identity and throw me in jail. You don’t get to say that I was a hero all of a sudden, and don’t think you know anything about me or why I do the things I do!” 

“I was doing my job, just like I’m doing right now.” the grizzled cop reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a pair of handcuff, holding them in one hand and the gun in the other, “You’re under arrest for breaking and entering, grand larceny, hacking into government and private systems, and a host of other crimes you’ve committed since going Maverick!” 

“You don’t wanna do this, detective.” Mega Man stated, “Just leave me alone.” 

“Son, I’ve been wanting to do this for a very long time!” Cooper laughed, “You have no right to tell an officer of the law what to do, criminal! You’re nothing but a criminal now! You may have been a hero back then, but now you’ve sunk so low you’re not even worth the gum on my shoes! Now put your hands up and come quietly, Maverick!” 

“You asked for it! Battle Card: Predation!” Mega Man threw a battle card into his gauntlet, producing a round ball in the palm of his hand, “Smoke Bomb!” Without hesitation, he threw the smoke bomb down on the ground, shrouding the rooftop in a thick haze that no one could see through. 

“Cough cough!” Cooper struggled to breathe in the smoke, rushing out of it towards the satellite dishes. He fired randomly in the haze, hoping to hit the blue bomber. The helicopter spotlights never left their spot, still trained on where Mega Man was, or where they thought he was. 

The smoke dissipated shortly thereafter, allowing the detective to see more. The roof was completely empty. The spotlights were still trained on the same spot, and the blue bomber was nowhere to be seen, having disappeared with the smoke. 

“Ugh… MEGA MAN!!!!!” he yelled into the ether, as his archnemesis watched from the wave road above, completely undetected. The blue bomber darted off towards home base, his mission complete with the data he needed, and the Satella Police Headquarters in shambles, just as he planned. 

The blue bomber flew north, shooting across the sky like a comet, or a shooting star. A blue tail seemed to follow him as he rode the Wave Road. The city below seemed confused, woken up by the hubbub at the police headquarters. The sound of sirens and helicopter blades chopped up the air, and awoke everyone not already hibernating. Traffic crawled ahead, as patrol cars with sirens blaring forced their way through the city, clogging the streets with their ego. He looked down on the city he had protected, and still believed he was, seeing all the citizens going about their business without a care in the world. He scoffed, disappointed in their complacency, and continued on. 

Geo approached the edge of the city, near the mountains flanking the metropolis to the north. Below him, the landscape turned from suburbia to industrial ruins. Warehouses of varying sizes and usage filled the city blocks that stretched this far. The streets became filled with potholes more than concrete, and the sidewalks were cracked or downright pulverized. He descended down onto the roof of an old brick warehouse, only held up by sheer force of will and impeccable masonry from decades past. The blue bomber phased through the roof, dropping down onto the floor below and into the main room of his hideaway, where a familiar face waited for him, parked in front of several bright screens. 

“Welcome back, Mega Man.” Kazuma smiled, turning to face his companion. The young hacker’s wild mess of black hair was just as unkempt as ever. He didn’t know the meaning of a comb or a barber. His face was deceivingly innocent looking, still full of youth, but it didn’t take much to look devious. Water bottles, empty energy drink cans, and food wrappers littered the floor around him, as the hacker had parked himself at his desk, not moving for much of anything during missions. 

“Good to be back.” he nodded, his EM form dissipating. His blue bomber outfit disappeared around him in a flash of green light, returning him to his normal form. His blue suit, gauntlets, and boots were replaced with his trademark red and white shirt, khaki pants, and red boots. His red and blue visor was turned back into his Visualizer, a gift from his late father, an astronaut who inspired him to keep going and be a hero. His gauntlet became his Hunter-VG once again, with Omega-Xis living inside to help with anything he might need. 

He tossed the device to his companion, “Got the goods. You won’t believe what I had to do to get it.” he smirked. 

“Ha! Oh I bet I can,” Kazuma laughed, “Rock filled me in.” 

“It was awesome! Mega Man was just plowing right through all the cops that got in his way!” Rock beamed, appearing on Kazuma’s screens, “No matter how many they threw at him, he obliterated them with his Break Saber and buster! He reminded me of my father actually.” 

“You think you can make use of that data?” Geo asked, “We did go through a lot to get it.” 

“I’m sure it’ll come in handy for something. I’ll upload it to our systems and sift through it tonight. See if any of it is boobytrapped or encrypted. Might take me a little while to get through it if it is, but we’ll find out what they’re hiding regardless.” 

“That’s good.” Geo nodded, turning away, “I’m gonna get some rest. It’s a lot of work being an EM wave human, y’know.” 

“Oh I’m sure…” Kazuma rolled his eyes, “Good night. Coffee tomorrow morning is on me.” 

“You know it.” Geo winked, “See ya.” 

The young hero made his way to a side room where two beds were placed parallel to each other. A curtain separated the bedroom from the main living area, which he closed as soon as he got inside. Kicking off his boots and pants, he climbed into his bed, drifting off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Lulled to sleep by police sirens echoing in the night and Kazuma’s keyboard clattering away as he feverishly typed out his code, working on their mission in secret. 

* * *

“Y’know that data you got last night was a gold mine.” 

Kazuma and Geo sat down at their favorite coffee shop in the city, sipping on lattes and chewing on pastries as they watched traffic go by. They wore sunglasses inside, as wanted posters of the two were hung just about everywhere in the city. As they drank their coffee, Kazuma was still at work on his laptop, going over their haul from the previous night with Geo. The blue bomber, meanwhile, kept his eyes trained on the staff, the customers, and the window in case someone, anyone, might recognize them from the wanted posters, necessitating a quick escape. He had a coffee cup in one hand, and his Hunter-VG in the other. 

“It’s gonna come in handy?” Geo asked, taking a sip. 

“Looks like it,” Kazuma nodded, “There’s some mundane stuff in there. Route schedules of the Satella Police, certain building layouts, yadda yadda. But, the best thing we got out of there was the arrest records, and not just any arrest records. The arrest records of people who were  _ specifically  _ arrested for ‘interests of the state’ which is just code for political arrests.” 

Geo clenched his fist, “I knew it, what a bunch of sleazy scumbags. And to think I looked up to them.” 

“It doesn’t seem like they adored you too much, at least not that Bob Cooper guy.” Kazuma closed his laptop, “I mean what was his problem anyways?” 

“We have a little bit of a history.” Geo admitted, “He’s the cop that got in my way a lot when I was younger.” 

“Oh back when you were a starry eyed hero right?” Kazuma smirked, “I think you’ve told me about this. The great Mega Man Star Force protects the city against the evil FMians and the mysterious ancient continent Mu. Wow. What happened to you man? You were on top of the world. I bet you had some parades in your honor and all.” 

Geo paused for a moment, before lowering his sunglasses, staring his companion straight in the eye. He leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table. His eyes were cold as ice, piercing straight into Kazuma’s happy-go-lucky soul, “I guess I don’t like it when the police go and kidnap my friends unless I cooperated with them and became their lapdog.” 

“Oh… oh shit…” Kazuma gulped, “Yeah, uh… that’ll do it.” 

“And I didn’t really get any parades.” Geo leaned back, “The police still thought of me as a vigilante stepping on their toes and causing messes for them, even though I was much better at dealing with the viruses than they were.” 

“Obviously. Those numb nuts don’t know the first thing about code.” the hacker giggled, “So, they tried to strongarm you into cooperating and then you turned to hacktivism.” 

“That’s about right.” Geo said, lowering his head, “I still don’t know where my friends and family are. They’re completely gone as far as I can tell, so I’m going to tear down every system and building in this city until I find them.” 

“That so?” Kazuma whistled, taking a sip of his coffee, “Well it’s a good thing you have me to help out.” 

“I’m glad,” Geo smiled, “By the way, while we’re on this topic, what got you into hacktivism?” 

“What do you mean?” Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he munched on a croissant.

“I mean your lineage goes back to the great Net Savers of the Internet Age. Lan Hikari is your great-great… I don’t know how many greats grandfather, and his friends were all responsible for the world that we live in today. How does someone with that kind of ancestry turn to a career destroying it all?” 

“Hmm… interesting thesis. You suppose that because I’m from the great Hikari Clan I need to protect the internet and the world at all cost.” Kazuma shoots him a glare, “but what if I told you I was protecting the world at all costs? I was just doing it in a very different way?” the hacker took a deep breath, “see I’m not that much different from you. I care a lot about this place. I wanna see it grow more and more, and I want the next generation to continue that legacy. But the way I see it, you can’t have a good future unless you do some pest control, so that’s what I do. I employ hacking to make a world that’s more equitable for all of us.” He takes a sip of his coffee, before closing. “It’s really no different than you’re vigilante justice out on the streets.” 

Geo let out a little chuckle, realizing his friend was right. The world needed all kinds of kinds to keep it going, and all kinds of ways to weed out the bad from the good. Kazuma was just doing it in the best way he saw fit. “I knew there was a reason I liked you, Kazuma.” he chuckled, holding up his latte for a toast. 

“Hey, someone’s gotta make sure you don’t go and kill yourself, Mega Man.” Kazuma winked, clinking his plastic latte cup against Geo’s. 

The two conversed some more, keeping an eye on their surroundings as they did so. They went through two croissants and two cups of coffee each in the span of their conversation. During the second cup, Geo caught sight of shiftiness among the baristas. They milled about behind the counter, confused between orders. They rushed from the computer systems to the manager, looking for help. Geo lowered his sunglasses slightly to get a better look.

He tapped Kazuma’s wrist, “I think we better get going,” he suggested, “Looks like the baristas are onto us.”

“Huh? Oh yeah they probably would be by now.” Kazuma said, “the camera loop is only good for so long. I could just disable the cameras altogether and we’d be good.” 

“No we better get going,” Geo deduced, “The longer we stay, the riskier it’s going to be. Let’s go.” he got up from the table, putting a decent tip down for the baristas, before heading out.

“Hey wait up!” Kazuma called to his companion, folding up his laptop and stowing it away in his messenger bag. The wild haired teen rushed to the door as his companion held it open for him. 

The two of them made their way down the street, past the hustle and bustle of the crowded city, all without a single eye noticing who they were, despite all the wanted posters with their faces plastered all over. As soon as the door closed, the cameras came back online with a live feed, without anyone knowing why or how they became disabled. They were never there, and they were never seen. The hackers continued their work in secret, away from the law, and in the shadow of their predecessors. 


End file.
